A Journey Of Love
by Queen of Romance
Summary: James and Lily and their friends go on a tour to Europe but when J/L get separted from the group, the fall in love, but is this possible? Lily's marriage is fixed with some else.How will their love succeed?
1. Some Day My Prince Will Come

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, (except for Krystal) though i wish it was……  
  


**Someday My Prince Will Come**  
  


"Ahhhhhh" Krystal screamed, "Oh my gosh! Lily, look at this!" Krystal handed Lily a magazine with an application for a tour of Europe for 2 months.  
  
" I want to go so badly! Please come with me!" Krystal pleaded.  
  
"Well I don't know if my dad will let me, but I really want to go. I'll have to ask him at the right time," Lily said.  
  
Suddenly a girl opened the compartment door. "What about your dad?"

"Oh, hey Savannah! Lily was just saying that she has to ask her dad at the right time," said an excited Krystal. Seeing the confused look on her friends face she added, "She is going to ask her dad if she can go on a tour of Europe for 2 months."

"I want to come too," Savannah said excitedly. The 3 girls were in a compartment on the train leaving Hogwarts forever. They had finished all 7 years and were on their way home. When they reached the train station, they hugged each other goodbye.  
  
"Ok. I'll owl you two about what my parents say about the tour to Europe," Krystal stated. Lily and Savannah nodded, smiled and said the same thing back. Then Lily heard a familiar voice.  
  
"LILY!" her mother yelled. Lily walked over to her mom and dad and was welcomed with a big hug. " I have great news for you honey, but I will tell you when we get home," her father said.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Lily asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll tell you at dinner. It is VERY important," Her father said with a serious look.  
  
"Well, I have something to talk to you about too" Lily said winking at Savannah and Krystal. Her father placed her bags in the car and they left for home.  
  
"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked pretending to be sad.  
  
"Oh, you know her. She refused to come," her mother said. Lily's face lighted up as the car pulled into her driveway. She was home at last. Lily ran in and stormed up the stairs to her room. Just as she reached for the door she heard Petunia.  
  
"Oh, back already freak?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, now there are 2 freaks in the house, but at least one of them has a brain," Lily stated smartly. Petunia's smirk wiped off her face as she turned on her heel and left. Lily unpacked and changed out of her school robes. Then she headed downstairs for dinner. The entire family sat down at the table.  
  
"The entire family hasn't sat here together in a long time. It's wonderful to have you back honey. It was never the same without your smile," her mother said as Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
Then her father began, "Well Lily, I believe that you are mature, correct?"  
  
"Yes father," she said thinking about Europe.  
  
"Well, I was talking to my friend in America and he said he has a son named Eric, who just about your age," her father stated.  
  


'I wonder what this Eric person has got to do with anything.'  
  
"So your mother and I decided that you will marry Eric! Isn't that wonderful news?" her father yelled excitedly.  
  
Lily's voice began to break, " But I don't know him. How could you do this?"  
  
"Well, I know he is a good boy. I have met him. He will keep you happy honey," her mother said calmly.  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" Lily screamed. At this point she was crying rivers.  
  
"YOU WILL! YOU WILL LIKE HIM, AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL MARRY HIM!" her father yelled. Lily stood up and ran to her room crying. Petunia was trying to hide her laughs. Lily's mother began to stand up to run after Lily, but her father stopped her.  
  
:"NO JULIE! SHE WILL UNDERSTAND!" her father said.  
  
In Lily's room:  
  
"Well all my dreams of true love have vanished" Lily said. She stared out the window wondering if her prince will ever come.  


  
_Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know  
Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew _  
_And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true_   


After crying almost all day Lily saw that it was of no use. She came downstairs to talk to her father and said, "Dad, I will marry Eric, but I just got out of school and I want to experience life on my own and have fun. I was wondering, could I go on a tour to Europe for 2 months? After that I'll come home and marry Eric." Her father simply smiled.  
  
"I knew you would come around. I love you honey and I want what's best for you." He brought her into a tight hug as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  


A/N - sorry its so short but the next one will be longer. i promise.


	2. Annoyance

At James's house:  
  
"Hey James, I read about this tour to Europe, why don't we go?" Sirius said.  
  
"Alright, I'll just ask my parents," James replied, "Did you call Remus?"  
  
"Yea, he is coming, but Peter's mom won't let him," Sirius said.  
  
"Poor guy," James replied, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know ahead of time," James said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome bro," Sirius said playfully.  
  
At Lily's house:  
  
The next morning Lily was leaving for Europe. She had all her bags packed and was very exited.  
" So, I guess god answered my prayers, making you leave for at least 2 months," Petunia spat.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Lily said sarcastically. She made her way down the stairs with her 3 heavy bags. Her parents and her sat in the car as they drove to the train station. (She lives in London). Her mother was crying as they announced the departure of her train. She was a very emotional woman.  
  
"Mom, I'll be home in a 2 months. Don't worry," Lily said as she gave her mom a heart-felt hug.  
  
"Bye Dad," Lily said, forgetting all that had previously happened. She gave him a hug. Lily picked up her luggage and she was gone. Lily kept trudging with her heavy bags when she heard "Final call for train to Switzerland". Lily started to run.  
At the same time, James was running with his heavy bags as he heard the announcement. They both were running as they past one another, running in opposite directions. Then halfway, Lily realized she was running the wrong way and turned around and started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
"Man! Where is James?" Sirus and Remus said, for they were already on the train in their seats.  
  
"Geez, where is Lily?" Krystal and Savannah said, as they were seated. The train had began to move already. James jumped onto the back of the train on the step.  
"Wait!" Lily exclaimed. James reached out his had and Lily grabbed it. He pulled her onto the moving train. Lily fell on top of him as they broke they door behind them open and Lily's bag fell open.  
  
"Wow, looks like you find an empty compartment Senorita," James said.  
  
"Senorita?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's what I'm going to call you from now on," James said, flashing her a smile, "Well the door is locked so we can't get into the main cabin of the train so we will just stay in here until the train stops." The room was completely empty so they sat on the floor. Lily packed up her stuff and closed the bag. She took out a book and began to read. James, being bored, began to whistle. Lily gave him a look.  
  
"Oh sorry, am I annoying you?" James said," Ok, I'll stop." Lily continued reading. James took out his guitar and started playing a song he had written. Lily threw her book down in frustration and stared at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry senorita," James said. He put his guitar away and began looking around as Lily began to read. He was uncomfortable so he shuffled a bit and found out that he had been sitting on a bra.  
  
"Um, senorita, is this.." Lily looked at him embarrassed and snatched it from him.  
  
"I thought so, I didn't think it was one of mine," James said. After a long pause he said, "That was a joke, I don't wear bras, you see."  
  
Lily threw her book down, "Do you find yourself to be funny!?"  
  
"I'm sorry," James said. Lily began to read again. James laid his head in her lap and read," She walked into the." he began reading,".What do you find so interesting in this book?"  
  
"What is your problem," she said, standing up so James' head fell onto the floor. Just then the locked door had opened as Sirius walked in.  
  
"I gotta piss, is this the restroo...oops.Oh, James!! Man, we thought you had missed the train. We were worried," Sirius said.  
  
"Thank god I don't have to be in here with him anymore," Lily said finding her way into her friend's compartment.  
  
LILY'S COMPARTMENT  
  
"It was awful, he was so annoying. He just kept touching me and he wouldn't leave me alone. It was dreadful," Lily complained to her friends.  
  
"I can't imagine how awful that must have been," Krystal said sympathetically.  
  
"All guys are the same," Savannah said.  
  
JAMES'S COMPARTMENT  
  
"She was such a slut. She was all over me. She said she wanted to do me right there and then," James said.  
  
"Wow," Remus said.  
  
"Thank god you came in Sirius, or else I don't know what would of happened," James said.  
  
"Wow, she must have had no self-respect," Remus said.  
  
A.N. - sorry it took me so long to post.I hope yall liked it..ill post soon again, I promise. 


End file.
